FIG. 4 of German Patent No. DE 103 58 901 A1 shows a hydrodynamic torque converter device for a motor vehicle drive train comprising a torsion vibration damper comprising two energy accumulator means, thus spring means, connected in series, and a converter torus formed by a pump shell, a turbine shell, and a stator shell, and a converter lockup clutch.
With reference to the radial direction of the rotation axis of the torsion vibration damper, the two energy accumulator means are radially offset from one another, so that one of these energy accumulator means forms an inner energy accumulator means and the other one forms an outer energy accumulator means. In the moment flow between the two energy accumulator means, an intermediary component is disposed, which is non-rotatably connected to the turbine dish of the converter torus, wherein the intermediary component in this configuration forms the output component of the outer energy accumulator means and the input component of the inner energy accumulator means.
The converter lockup clutch comprises an axially movable piston, which is provided with a friction liner on its side, facing the converter housing, so that it can be pressed against the converter housing for closing the converter lockup clutch. The piston, thus, simultaneously forms an input component of the radially exterior energy accumulator means and comprises actuation elements for loading the energy accumulators of the outer energy accumulator means.
The actuation elements initially extend with reference to the axial direction of the torsion vibration damper formed by the rotation axis of the torsion vibration damper axially offset to the outer energy accumulator means into radially external portions of the energy accumulators, where they form elbows and subsequently extend with a respective inclination to the radial inside into the portion of the energy accumulator front face, for whose respective loading they are provided. With reference to FIG. 4 of DE 103 58 901 A1, these actuation elements thus extend respectively from the radial outside or from the top to the respective face side of the respective energy accumulator of the outer energy accumulator means.
FIGS. 5 and 6 of DE 103 58 901 A1 show hydrodynamic torque converter devices in which the actuation elements are formed at an input component of the outer energy accumulator means, which is non-rotatably connected to a piston of the type through pinions and wherein the actuation elements extend with reference to the rotation axis of the torsion vibration damper axially in the radial center of the respective energy accumulator means of the outer energy accumulator means to the respective face side of the energy accumulator, which can be loaded by the respective control element. Thus, the control elements extend in the radial center with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 of DE 103 58 901 A1, or from the side to the respective face side of the respective exterior energy accumulator.
Thus, it is the object of the invention to provide a hydrodynamic torque converter device for a motor vehicle drive train, comprising a torsion vibration damper and a converter torus formed by a pump shell, a turbine shell, and a stator shell, and comprising a converter lockup clutch, wherein the hydrodynamic torque converter device is simple to manufacture and facilitates the safe compensation of rotational spikes of a combustion engine, when integrated into a motor vehicle drive train, or facilitates only a minor transfer in the direction towards the drive axle(s) of the motor vehicle.